My Daughter's Secret Fiancee
by ctdiaz
Summary: I shouldn't fall in love with him. I make a big mistake and get laid with him. And now I'm pregnant? What's must I do? I bring ashamed to royal family. Otou-san and oka-san, please forgive me.- Princess Greta. Want to know what happen next? please read my story. Disclaimed: I do not own KKM. Sorry bad grammar.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Six years later,

Yuri married Wolfram who was transformed to a wonderful woman and they've got twins, Shiro and Hiro. Meanwhile, Greta already turned to be awesome and beautiful woman just like her late mother. Next month, she will celebrate her sixteenth birthday and she will reach her adulthood phase. That day she will manage to take over her kingdom from her late mother and be Queen of Zolashia.

Next week, Shin Makoku will hold the ballroom for celebrating their neighbouring country including human country ruler. The day that they wait have reach. The royal family have serious problem with their twin. Their twin is so mischievous until royal parents get headache to control the twins' behaviour.

 **Chapter 1: The Unbelievable Incident**

"Looks like King Yuri held ballroom for everyone. He also invites human country ruler including Dai Shimaron, their old enemy. Hmmm... Yuri, you didn't change at all. Still kind-hearted Maoh", uttered King Saralegi to his follower, Beries-san. Beries- san just nodded. They are many people here. I think I want walking around Pledge Blood Castle first before gathering at the main hall, Sara though.

As he walking around the castle, he finds out a girl who was smells the beautiful and colourful flowers. Who's she? I didn't remember Yuri had beautiful, angelic woman here. She picks up the flower one by one and smells its fragment. As she turn around she kindly shocked seen someone saw her. She didn't talk to him as he walks toward her. She feels very shy for her stupid action.

Suddenly a strong wind blown at them and the flowers had fly away from Princess Greta's hand. Her long curly has covered her beautiful face. "Oh My God! My flowers had blown away", she shouted.

King Sara walks towards her and ask her if she still okay. "Excuse me. Are you alright?" ask King Sara politely. "I'm fine. Just my flowers had blowing away", she replied as he fixed her hair. King Sara shocked with her beautiful.

Princess Greta wanted to collects her flowers on the ground. She walked away from Sara without a word. How rude she was, uttered Sara under his breath. "I helps you collects the flowers", volunteer Sara himself with the helps from Beries-san.

As they were collected the flowers, Sara didn't aware with the situation until he picked the same blue flower which princess Greta. Their hand touched each other. She removed her hand fast after she touches Sara's hand and her face turn blushes.

"Here your colourful and beautiful flowers", said Sara as he gave the flowers to her. "Thank you very much. Helping me picked up the flowers" she thanked and bowed to him. "I appreciate your helps and also to your follower, King Saralegi", she praised them both. Beries-san just nodded. "May I know your name, Milady", ask Sara wants to know whose can made him fallen in love.

Princess Greta shocked. Ehhh, he didn't know my name. That's kind weird. However, King Sara discovered her shocked face. "Don't mind about my question. I'll leave now. Excuse me", Sara bowed to her and left her alone. Greta felt guilty with her own behaviour.

Suddenly, she grabbed his hand. Sara stopped and shocked. He turns toward that girl. How rude this girl. He devastated." My name is Greta", she lowered her head as she mentions her name and she ran away with blushes at her face. He sends that girl with his big yellowish eyes. "What's a weird girl? It's it right, Beries?" he asks his follower. Beries- san nodded agreed with his majesty opinion.

At maoh room, King Yuri and Queen Wolfram are ready for their royal party which will be hold a few minutes later. "Where's our daughter, honey?" ask Yuri worried about their beloved daughter to his beautiful wife. "I think she at the garden. She mention to Sangria before she left", told Wolfram as she put on Yuri's button one by one.

"She should be ready right now. The party will start few minutes more", uttered Yuri worried. "Don't worry about her dear. You should worry about the speech you will be given in front of our guests today", said Wolfram remember her husband about the speech.

"Honey, you made me feel nervous now", said Yuri under his breath. Wolfram laughed at her husband. She can felt Yuri's hand turn to cold. She closed her eyes and kisses his lips passionately. Yuri shocked with his wife action but he let it go. They both in their world until the twin came.

"Mama kiss papa", they both shouted at their parents. The couples got shocked and released their hugged. They become embarrassing toward their twins. "How you both come to my room? Where are you guy come from?" asked their papa to the twin. "You besotted kiss mama until you didn't aware we are enter your room, papa", told the older son, Shiro who was sat on their bed.

"Let's go both of you. You guys should prepare already. Come on Shiro, Hiro", Wolfram called her twin to their room. "Follow your mama", told Yuri to his twin. "And make sure at the party you guys don't messing around, I warn you", remind Yuri to his little princes. Hiro nodded while Shiro smirked. I'm afraid that Shiro has his naughty idea again. I hope the party will run off smoothly, Yuri prayed.

At the ball, the royal family entered the hall with their followers. Yuri nervously gave speech in front of their guest. Their guests gave big applause to maoh and they were start digging.

However, their princess eats at the veranda. Grete felt jealous to the couples next to other veranda she hangout. The guy that she crushed on when she was little had already taken by her best friend. Her heart break into the piece but she cannot do anything if they both fallen in love. She felt likes she was she third person.

"How's awful is that? The men you love secretly had taken away by your childhood friend", said the enormous person who was drinking vodka at behind her. Greta turns around and looks for that voice. She shocked when she found out that voice belongs to King Sara.

She became angry to him. "Excuse me. How rude you mention that to the person you didn't recognise at all. Take back your words", said Greta angry. "You still refuse to considered him as your ex-boyfriend", said Sara smirked.

Princess Greta walked towards him and her blown out her angry to him. Sara shocked when Greta backup that boy so much until she cried. "What's good about this boy anyway? He turns you down by taking away your own best friend. Why are backup him so much?" said Sara angry as he grabbed Greta's wrist. She turns to tears and run away from him.

At the same time, the royal parents saw their princess passed by and saw their daughter cried. "Greta? What's wrong with her? I better check her out", said Yuri as he wanted to follow her daughter.

Someone grab his shoulder. "What's wrong Conrad?" ask Yuri. "Hold on Heika. You shouldn't leave the hall. You are their VIP. You must not leave our guests alone", muttered Conrad. "But Greta, she was…" said Yuri worried.

"I go to see her", volunteer Wolfram as she also worried about their beloved daughter. Yuri nodded. "Tell me if something bad happened to her", reminded Yuri to his wife. Wolfram nodded and left the party earlier than others.

"Doria, do you see Greta", ask Queen Wolfram to her maid. "I'm sorry, My Queen. I didn't see her. I guess she must in her room right now", suggest Doria. Then, Wolfram ran to her room. She arrived at Greta's room and tried to open it but her room already lock from inside. It's must be Greta, guess Wolfram.

"Greta, sweety. Open up this door. Don't make me worry. You can tell me what happened. Please open this door, sweety! I'm worry about you, Greta!" begged Queen Wolfram to her beloved princess who was locked herself in her room.

She sat at the corner of her room, she cried quietly. Greta heard her mother persuaded her to open the door. She wiped out her tears with the pinkie handkerchief. Then, she stands up and walked towards the door. Wolfram still knocked off the door and called off her name.

The door was open and Greta shown up behind the door. Wolfram felt relived as her daughter still looked fined but her eyes seem tears. But what's it? Greta ran toward Wolfram and hugged her mother tightly. She burst into tears. Now Wolfram becomes more curious and worried about her.

"What's happening to you, sweety? You look awful today. Somebody picked on you. Tell me. Don't make me worry", ask Wolfram grabbed her shoulders and then hugged her again. Greta felt safe and comfort whenever she with her mother. Her mother loves cannot fight anyone love.

Wolfram kisses her daughter forehead gently and she smiled merry. "Oka-san, I'm fined now. Thank you, worry about me. I'm feeling better now", told Greta pretend happily. "Of course I worry about you because you are our beloved daughter. Not only me, but your otou-san also worried about you. Tell me, why you are cried? You know how painful look at our daughter like this? Tell me what's happened just now?" ask Wolfram. Greta slightly quiets for a while and lowered her head.

"Nothing oka-san. Tell otou-san that I'm okay now and not worried so much. I needs alone time", replied Greta and she kisses her cheeks before entered her room again. Wolfram frowned. What's happened to my girl? She not cheerful as she was right now. She's in serious problem. Wolfram back to the party and met her husband told him about their daughter the situation.

It's already late night. The royal guests make move and went off to their home. People in Pledge Castle already tired to death including their maoh. That night was so fun and many guests can talked about their country. The maoh hoped was to reunite the human and mazoku country someday. Although, they gave different opinion but still Yuri hoped they will brought the discussion for united.

In Maoh bedroom,

"I'm so tired. I hoped they will change their mind and bring their country for united each other. What's peaceful and calm world we will get. Don't you think so, honey?" asked Yuri was lying beside Wolfram.

Meanwhile, Wolfram more worried about their daughter than everything in this world. She just quiets and her worried expression can see through her beautiful face. Yuri saw Wolfram in worried and changed the topic.

"How was our daughter today? I hope she find", said Yuri calmly and sat beside his wife on their bed. "I hope that too. But the problem won't solve if she didn't tell us what's happen", Wolfram said frustrated.

"I know that but only she can solve her own problem. We as her parents can give support and good advice. She will reach her maturity, so that her choice to make the decision in her own. We just support and chance to her", told Yuri while embraced Wolfram to calmed her.

At the visitor room, "Heika, you should better be sleep right now. You must exhausted today, won't you?" advice Beries-san to his majesty. "I'm not Beries. I'm just curious about that stupid princess. She just likes her father. Like father like daughter", Sara said and bit of laughed. "I think I want take brief walk this night".

At princess room, Greta frustrated and she cannot go to sleep. I cannot take it anymore. Why he choose her? Why? She continued her cried. I think I better take briefly walked this night. She saw the brightness full moon today. What's beautiful scenery! She changed her outfit to her night pinky gown.

As Princess Greta walked along the darker corridor same goes to King Sara and his men. They went to the same corridor but different way. They met at the middle of the corridor. Sara seems surprised saw her but Greta didn't saw him because she only thinking about her problem.

Sara knew she in the different world right now. So, he stand at the middle way until Greta bumped into him and she fallen off. "Hei, watch where you going!" angrily Sara to Greta. "Are you blind?" said Sara. "Ouch, that's hurt! I'm very sorry. It's my mistake, I didn't looked around", Greta apologies and bowed to him. He happy to make her suffer that much. He grinned evilly.

Greta do not recognised his voice but when she raises her head and saw the person she hates the most. She seems surprised to meet him again. "Next time better watch out", he gave her a piece of his mind and left her alone.

He is not gentlemen at all. Not helping me to stand up. What's arrogant king, insulted Greta in her mind. As she stand up, she remember she had to apologies to him because that incident. She ran towards Sara grabbed his clothes and looks into his eyes. Sara frowned and surprised with the princess action.

"What's do you think you was doing right now?" asked Sara curiously and annoyed. Beries-san was surprised. "I'm very sorry about my attitudes towards you, King Saralegi. Forgive me, will you?" she apologies sincere. Sara smirked. "No way would I forgive you easily. You have to make scarifies to me" said Sara smiled meaning.

"I do whatever you ask for until you forgive me", Greta said honestly begged for forgiven. "Let's me think… I think I want you to spend one whole night with me", said Sara meanie. Without thinking, Greta slapped his cheeks with her left hand. Sara and Beries-san shocked.

Sara's right cheek turns red. "What's do you think I am. YOUR SLUTS?! Even thought, you are a king. That's doesn't means you can ask them to follow your foolish order", Greta yell madly. "That's hurt ugly", said Sara control his nerve. "What's did you called me, pervert?" ask Greta coldly.

Grete grabbed his collar. Beries-san ready to make protect his majesty but he prevents him. "Said that again, you pervert and I wants punch you down", warned Greta coldly. "That's you should reacts to you future husband", asked Sara gently.

"Husband? What's the hell with husband? "Husband? Are you moron?" asked Greta half yelled . "Because we are already engaged ugly", uttered Sara smiley evilly. "Engaged? When? Who? Where?" asked Greta aggressive.

"Just now. Remember you slapped me with your left hand", explained Sara. Beries-san shocked. Greta frowned and she looked at her left and she though soothing. Must be she blurred right now. "That does remind me how your parents engaged" Sara said blinked his big yellowish eyes few times.

Greta shocked and yelled unbelievable. How can this be happened to me? Sara hurried up shut her mouth. "Don't yell! Do you want everyone know our secret engagement?" Sara said madly. Greta nodded agreed.

"Let's this be our secret between us. No one know unless someone between us open her/his mouth", warned Sara seriously. Be gone by gone. Greta agreed meanwhile Sara release his hand from Greta's mouth. They make their own way.

That night flown smooth and calmly but for both of them that night was experience and memorable night. King Yuri's beloved daughter, Greta, had engaged with his best friend, King Saralegi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Invitation to Shou Shimaron**

Next morning, they had breakfast as usual, but for Greta it was very exhausted because yesterday night she cannot sleep. The twins are cheerful as usual with their mischievous plans in their heads.

"Last night, do you guys have a beauty slept? How's about you, Greta? Are you feeling better today?" asked Yuri worried about his daughter. Greta nodded and lowered her head a bit. "She do, papa" answered Shiro. "I don't ask you guys? I was asking your sister", said Yuri denied his question to the twin.

Hiro was opposite with his brother, he just like his mother. He was quiet, smart, rarely to smile to everyone and more mature than his big brother. He was naughty when he followed his big brother mischievous. Hiro likes reading while his twin likes playing pranks.

After they had their breakfast, King Yuri and his men continued their paperwork. Yuri grudged. A couple hours later, as usual his wife and her daughter brought delicious cookies for them. They can relaxed for a while.

Greta brought cookies to her father messed desk and a cup of hot tea. "Otou-san, try my new recipes. I added something secret ingredient inside it. Please try", begged Greta with her puppy's eyes. Yuri cannot refuse to eat her new cookies.

Then, he takes one and bitten slowly and felt it was so yummy. Yuri surprised and seems that the cookies were more delicious than before. Yuri praised Greta baked. She felt relieved and happy because her father likes it.

Knock. Knock. Someone at the door. "Come in", answered Yuri. As Sara entered the room, everyone looked at him except Greta does not look at him. She so embarrassing to looked at him right now. How shame it was!

"Thank you, Yuri. You let us stayed for a night. This is so memorable moment that I EASILY CANNOT FORGOT", Sara pressed that phase while he praised and thankful to Yuri. "I don't mind next time, if you have leisure time, come visit us sometime", invited Yuri again.

Otou-san, why are you invites him again, she monologue after she shocked and turned to her father. Sara can detect her cold action toward him. He was smirked. "So, I get to leave now. Thank you for your invitation", Sara said honestly and bowed to respect Maoh.

"You already want to leave now? Thank you for coming", replied Yuri smiley. He walked towards Sara and shack his hand. "Before you leave. Please try my daughter homemade cookies. They are so delicious and yummy", Yuri brought a plate of cookies to Sara and Beries-san. Otou-san NO!

They were take one and tasted it. "It's true. It was so yummy", praised Sara while Beries-san nodded agreed. Greta face turned to red after her fiancé praised her homemade cookies. She covers her cheeks with the tray. Sara smile at her. "You are good at cooks and baking", praised Sara honestly. Everyone smiled happily.

"You think that too. As her father, I think she will be prefect housewife and Queen of Zolashia. Her future husband must be lucky person. Don't you think that so too, Sara?" asked Yuri teased Greta.

Greta blushes. "I think that too. HER FUTURE HUSBAND IS VERY LUCKY MAN to have her as his wife. DEFINITELY", Sara smirked and turned to Greta. Greta can't make eyes contacted because she so shy and embarrassed at her fiancé.

Dup…dap...dup…dap... Why my heart beating so fast? It's this called love. Oh, my god I already fall in love with otou-san best friend, King Sara. What should I do right now? Calm down, Greta. You can do it. I know you can ignore it. Believe in yourself. She gave courage to herself.

"What's about you guys visit my country. It is my turn to invite you all", invited Sara to them. "That's fine with me. What's about the others?' asked Yuri worried if someone refused especially from Gwendal. "I follows where ever you go, Heika", replied Conrad. "Me to", volunteer Gunter. "Don't forget about your wife?" remind Wolfram. Yuri laughs a bit and agreed to accept the invitation.

"What's about your daughter? Is she coming to?" asked Sara pretends he don't know her. Sara looked Greta but Greta refused to look him properly. "She will come with us", Yuri decided for her. Greta shocked and surprised. She wanted to refuse but her voice didn't come out.

"She will turn 16 next month. This will be her first adventure to her. It's it great Greta?" her father. Greta didn't answer or nodded to agree with her father decision. Everyone shocked except Yuri while Sara who waited her answered, and Beries-san. She just nodded slowly.

"Good grief if everybody accepts my invitation. Thank you, you guys", bowed Yuri thankfully. They walked Sara to his house car. "Don't forget about it. ESPECIALLY WHO MAKE PROMISE TO ME", reminded Sara to everyone but his eyes when to Greta. Greta felt nervous and panicked. She lowered her head. He doesn't want to forget yesterday incident, didn't he?

Conrad detected something had happened between King Sara and Princess Greta. Meanwhile, Wolfram curious with Greta's attitude toward King Sara. Something might be happened between both of them. Greta's cried that reminds her.

Few weeks later, the royal family went to Shou Shimaron. In the ship, "Greta, you know King Saralegi had beautiful and magnificent castle. They are a lot of fragment and colourful flowers that we don't have at our castle", told Yuri at her daughter. Otou-san, you were telling me hundred times already.

Yuri knows his daughter well. She was fanatic so much about the flowers. Greta nodded she heard that but she more slightly silent and not cheerful as usual. Yuri detected something strange about her daughter's behaviour.

"What's wrong, sweety? Do have any problems? You don't looks happy since yesterday if you have problems just told me. I will help you", said Yuri seriously. He stroked her daughter head softly while Greta lowered her head. She was in troubled right, want to tell him or not?

Meanwhile, the twin was so hyperactive and hard to take care of them. Their parents don't know how to control them anymore. "Let's see that creatures", asked Shiro grabbed Hiro hand and ran to the in front of the ship. They climbed at the one of the wall. Yuri saw their dangerous action but he didn't do anything. Just watch and see.

Suddenly, someone was yelled and mad at them. "Don't climb that wall, Shiro, Hiro. You will fall", yelled Wolfram angrily and advice to her twin. She saw their father just watched his twin and she got annoyed with him. "Dear, why are you didn't prevent them climbing the wall", angry Wolfram to her husband.

Yuri frowned and panicked. He was so nervous and trembled when his wife mad at him. Greta slightly laughs. She will punch him down or step his feet with her high heels. That's hurt! She afraid her father will get it soon.

Precisely, he got one at the stomach. Wolfram punched him so badly until Yuri didn't make moved at all. He holds his stomach in pain. "Why are you did that to your husband, Wolfram?" asked Yuri in his painful condition right now. He cried little bit. Poor father, monologue Greta. Please hold on Heika, uttered Conrad under his breath.

"Because you didn't do your jobs as a father. Irresponsible papa", mad Wolfram. Wolfram then approached toward the twin and pulled out their ears. "That's hurt mama", cried them. Wolfram ignored them begged. She brought them into their room and gave them a piece of her mind to the mischievous twin.

At last, they were arrived their destination. Yozak had rented horses for their ride. When they were arrived at the hill, Sara and his soldier waited. Then, they continued their journey to castle. At the castle, Greta and the twin were shocked with the beautiful and magnificent scenery inside the castle.

"Wow, it's so beautiful otou-san!" praised Greta excited. "It's it?" said Yuri merrier. "If Shinou Heika heard that he maybe cried", uttered Wolfram under her breath. The paddle was stopped then, Sara opened the door and let Yuri and his family out. King Sara went and great them nicely and cheerfully.

They were gone out by one. Then, Greta turned Sara lend his hand but she ignorant that kindness. She more attracted to the scenery. "Greta it isn't nice to ignorant someone helps", advice Yuri to her daughter. Greta felt guilty. Lastly, she grabbed Sara hand while went down from the cart. Sara smile merrier and happily while Greta angry and she pretended to smile at him.

"I'll show your rooms" said Sara and make a move first. The others followed him. They all have their own rooms except Greta. By the way, the twin sleeps with their parent. Wolfram afraid that the twin didn't went to sleep at night. Maybe they went to play hide-and-seek games.

"I'm sorry Princess Greta that you don't have the room spare with you in this floor. How's about I gave you another room at the other floor? How's about that princess?" asked Sara pretended to be guilty to their guests.

Greta felt strange with Sara attitude toward her. Something strange about him, monologue Greta. "It's that fine, otou-san", asked Greta who wanted her father refused the offer. "That's fine with me", Yuri answered. "So, let's go princess. That's way your room", invited Sara meaning and smirked. Greta felt something bad happened to her. She passed by her parents and followed King Sara. Yuri saw her sad face and he worried about her daughter so much.

"It's that okay to let Greta have a room far away from us?" asked Yuri to Wolfram. "Don't worry so much dear. She will be fine. After all, we were inside the castle. More safe and sound", explained Wolfram to her husband but actually she bit little worried about her so much. She didn't show it to Yuri and pretended nothing happened to her. She doesn't wants to make Yuri more worried about their sweet beloved daughter.

Few minutes had passed; they still walked around the castle. Greta felt very tired and she doesn't know where she was right now. Lastly, Sara showed her room. "This is your room and that's my room. We will always see each other next time", Sara said merrier. Greta frowned and felt so annoyed at him right now. "So this is your attention. At last you show your true colour", said Greta madly.

Sara smirked and opened up the room. Beries-san brought her belonging into the room. Greta entered and smashed the door in front of Sara face before Sara said anything. Sara felt very happy and he felt interesting to let that girl mad at him a.k.a. his fiancé.

Greta jumped onto the king size bed and covers her face with smooth pillow. She yelled at the top of her lungs. She felt stupid and be fooled by the man she hate so much. For her, Sara was womanizer and played with woman feeling.

Couple hours later, Greta slept after she cried. Suddenly she felt someone stroked her head gently. She guessed it was her mother wanted to wake her up. "Oka-san please let me a few minutes later. I'm tired", begged her with her closed eyes. "Okay, if that your wish for Princess Greta", said rough and tough voice.

She shocked and surprised. It's wasn't oka-san voice. Who is he? She hurried up open her big brownish eyes and looked at the voice's belong. It was Sara after all. She shocked and freezes at her bed. I was dreaming, right? How come he entered my room? Just now I locked the door, aren't I? She though herself.

She stands up and sat on her bed. Sara who sat beside her was kindly surprised with her action. They both now were seeing face to face. "Ohayo", greeted Sara happily and stroked her head softly. Greta's heart beating faster.

Greta get annoyed and smashed his hand from touched her. "It's not morning. It's afternoon already. How did you enter my room? I thought I already looked the room before this", said Greta curiously and a little bit angry. Sara smirked.

"You should know that, this is my castle after all. So, I can open which doors I want to", said Sara like warned Greta to be careful next time especially at him. Greta face turns to afraid. "That's meant this night you want to sleep with me?" asked Greta scared and nervously.

"You want that happened? I will do if you asked for", teased Sara smiley. "No. I don't want to look your face at all. I hate you", mad Greta. Sara frowns and pretended he didn't felt it. "Whatever like I care. Moreover I'm your fiancé. I will make you fall in love with me. I promise", Sara reminds and warned her. "Over my dead body", said Greta aggressive and angrier.

"Let's go, dear. We don't want to make they wait, aren't we?" invites Sara gently while walked away to the door. "Don't called me that, you pervert" replied Greta roughly. Sara walked out from her room. Greta get ready and brushes her hair before went to lunch.

As she exited from her room, she saw Sara waited her. That's guy really make my nerve. "Why are you waits for me? I have my feet to walk alone", uttered Greta roughly. Sara smiled. "I don't want you loss in my castle. That's all", he replied while lying at the wall. Greta looked surrounding area. It was huge castle after all. Then she followed Sara to dining hall.

At there, Yuri and the others waited them to eat together. "I'm sorry to make you wait. Shall we eat?" invited Sara smiley. They began digging. Greta sat nearly to Sara. I think that place had been booked for my fiancée, monologue Sara.

Meanwhile, Greta felt something wrong. She felt nervous and shocked. Why doesn't anyone sit here? She annoyed at everybody. I want to sit beside otou-san or oka-san, frustrated Greta. Sara saw her angry face and he smirked. You are only for me, Princess Greta. Sara monologue himself while he still looked at Greta who was start eat very politely way.

"After lunch, how about I am taking you guys walk around my castle. It was been long time you all didn't looked my castle", invites Sara to everyone. "That's good idea", Yuri replied merry. Gwendal, Murata, Conrad and Gunter were eating politely and silently.

"I want to go to", said Shiro suddenly. "Me too, papa", said Hiro also. "Yes, I bring you two", replied Yuri smiley to his twin. "After you finish your food", remind Wolfram to them. They both nodded and continued eating.

Sara smile and a little bit laughs. They are calmly and harmony family, monologue Sara watched the happy and warmly family. "I want a warm family just like them", uttered Sara under her breath. Greta heard he mention that. She turned her head to Sara.

Sara saw her and smiled back to her. She turns to red and she lowered her head continued her eating. What's he was talking about? A warm family? With me I guess as his wife. That's impossible, monologue Greta.

After the lunch, Sara brought them walked around the castle. When they passed by the late royal family, Greta stopped in front of the late king picture. "Ah, that's Sara's late father", said Yuri to his daughter. "He was so brave and loving father", uttered Greta praised his father.

Loving? You must be joking with me, right dear? "What's supposed to mean? You didn't recognise my father, aren't you?" said Sara control his anger. "So stop mention that just like you know him better than me", angry Sara. Everyone shocked with his anger expression on his face.

Greta trembled and got scared. This is first time he made him mad at me, monologue Greta nervously. "Calm down, Heika", Beries-san calmed him down. He now realized he burst out his anger in front of his guests. "I'm so sorry about my attitude", apologies Sara to Yuri and the others.

He still mad his late father? He still cannot forgive his father, isn't he? Yuri felt sorry to his best friend. How can I make him forgiven to his late father? Yuri though deeply. Conrad aware with his adopted child. You can do it, Yuri. Heal the hatred heart of your best friend.

Thank you for you review and also read my new story based on my wild imaginary...

Don't forgot to review:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Greta's Love Confession**

After one hour wandering around castle, they were tired and headed to their own room but the hyperactive twin still playing at the garden while Wolfram watched over them. She was loving and caring mother.

Greta now standing by in front of the slide window and she thought about Sara angry to his late father. "Why are you standing there? I thought you will get some rest", asked Sara gently. For sure it was surprised to see him entered her room freely. "What's do you want now?" asked Greta coldly and annoyed.

"Just I want to ask you about my late father which you mention before this. What's did you really know about my father? Explain yourself now", asked Sara seriously. I guessed so he comes here about this matter.

Greta turns to face Sara and uttered something important to him. "Your father portrait told me so", she answered softly. "Are you seeing a ghost, dear?" asked Sara curiously about his fiancé. "No. I'm not and stop calling me dear", said Greta madly.

"Your late father expression his face td me so. He was loving and caring person", told Greta the truth. "Loving? Caring? Are you blind?" teased Sara while his control his nerves. Sara was lying at the wall beside the slide window.

"No, you the one are blind actually, not me. Your heart full of anger, revenge and lonely until you cannot reach the message that your late father given through his expression", shouted Greta sadly in her mind. She wiped away her tears.

"Why are you quiet? Please continue on what you had mentioned just now. And why are you crying, my dear", asked Sara weird with Greta reaction. "His face was filled with courage and protection toward his son. But he son didn't get these messages", uttered Greta sobbing.

"He was protecting you from being killed by the Dai Shimaron army because you are half-human and half-shinzoku. You know what they were fighting for in the last war. He felt so guilty toward you if something bad happened to you. He was raised the shinzoku race that he was fight against them in the battlefield. So he ignorant your presence and let you hate him because your presence was his big mistake", explained Greta burst into tears.

Now Sara realised and he had done big mistake to his late father. He frowns and reminded about his past with his father before he died. He slowly walked toward Greta who cried and sobbing. He wiped away her tears.

"Why are you crying, my dear?" asked Sara fooled. "I am crying because of you, you jerk", she madly. She was crying because of me? First time somebody cries because of me. He opened his spectacles and then he hugged Greta tightly. It's so warmed.

Suddenly, Sara kneels down and embraced Greta tightly. Greta shocked and panicked. Her heart started beating faster. He bumps his face into her stomach. Then, she saw Sara's tear fallen from his cheeks. His was crying. She felt so pity on him. Then she hugged back Sara and cried with him too.

Time passed by, they were both cried until they don't realised they went to sleep earlier than usual. On the king size bed, Greta still hugged Sara until she fallen asleep whereas Sara still in her embrace. He felt so warm, loving and caring in her embraced.

When dinner time, Beries-san have to make few accuse for both of them. When Beries-san entered the dining hall, he saw maoh and his men already sat at table and ready for digging.

"I'm very sorry. King Saralegi and Princess Greta didn't attend for the dinner time", told Beries-san to everyone. "Why are they sick? We better visit them later", said Yuri sympathy. "No. King Sara didn't feel very well. Meanwhile Princess Greta already fallen asleep", told Beries-san lied.

"That's fast. Maybe she tired. After all this is her first journey. Let's her sleep then. Can I visit Sara later?" asked Yuri worried. "That's…" Beries-san felts guilty to accept his request. "Heika, I think you should let King Sara rest for a while, don't you think?" explained Conrad backup Beries.

Yuri was thinking for a while the he answered. "Okay then. Send my regrets to him", told Yuri. "Yes. I will", Beries answered, bowed and get out from dining hall. Yuri and the others started eating. "Mama, let's visit onee-chan after this", request Shiro while eating the stick. "No. I don't want disturb your sister sleep", rejected Wolfram.

Next brightly morning, Greta felt something was very smoothly, calmly and softly in her embraced. It must be usa-chan, she though. But wait how come usa-chan has straight and smoothly hair. That's weird.

As she opened her big brownish eyes, she saw it isn't her usa-chan but a person in her embraced. She was shocked, surprised and frown to see that person. Who is he? Why I hugged him tightly? He is definitely not mine usa-chan.

Meanwhile, Sara felt someone stoked his hair. As he opened his yellowish eyes, he now in her embraced. It's so warm and calmly. So he refused to wake up Greta and he continued his sleep. Suddenly, he sensed that Greta already waked but he pretended that he was still sleeping.

Greta released her embraced and moved slowly. She doesn't want to wake him up. Greta didn't realised her hand fixed Sara hair that cover his face. He looked so handsome, gorgeous smart and cute. Why he choosing me?

"Looks like somebody fall in love with her future husband", teased Sara suddenly. Greta hurried removed her hand and turned away from him. She sat beside their bed and she blushed. Sara smiley happily and he acting make awarded. Sara waked up and sat beside her. Greta lowered her head. Avoid making eyes contact with him.

"Why are you blushing, my dear?" asked Sara teased her. He wants me to knock him off, will ya? Greta annoyed at him while he was smirked. Sara closely to Greta head and he kissed her head. Greta shocked and pushed Sara back. She covered her face with her hands. Sara saw her redden face. Her heart beating so faster.

"Why are you do that to you future husband, my dear?" teased Sara more and more. "Enough is enough. I don't want you mention about this anymore", madly Greta very much. "Why are teasing me so much?" asked Greta aggressive. "Because I like you", answered Sara fast.

"You are joking with me, right? Tell you the truth I hate you so much", told her the truth but when she said that, her head lowered. Looks like she shy at Sara. "Tell that one more time face to face", asked Sara seriously. Greta looked him straight.

Greta felt nervous and frustrated. She can't believe Sara asked for said one more time. Greta tried to made eyes contact with him but it didn't work at all. Sara got annoyed with her so he grabbed her hands and turned to him. She kindly surprised with his action.

Even though, now she faced Sara but she still can't make eyes contact with him. "Said that one more time", said Sara smiley happily. Her voice cannot reach him. "You were dishonest to yourself, aren't you? I know you already fall in love with long time ago. I can sense it", told Sara from bottom of his heart.

He hugged Greta and kissed her head. She turned blushed and her heart beating to fast now. "Your expression is not the same when you said you hate me. Your face said you like me when you said you hate me. You just like your father, cannot lie through your face expression", explained Sara.

Greta's head turned to him after he said that. "What's come into your mind until you said that?" asked Greta pretended she not shy again but curious. Now she faced the king but only his face not making eyes contact with him.

"Greta, my dear, you still doesn't look at me. I mean making eyes contact with me", told Sara persuaded his fiancé. She began to angry and thrown out her angry toward him. "Who do you think you are? I hate you because when I see your eyes my heart beating so fast and I hate it", told Greta honestly grabbed her down gown.

So that's why she hates me so much because she already falls in love with me before I realized it. Greta lowered her head and headed to cupboard to change her clothes. Sara began boiled with her action because left him alone without explained the truth.

Suddenly, Sara grabbed her hand and took her into his embraced. Greta shocked. He kissed her passionately. She tried to push him but it didn't work because men strength is stronger than woman.

"Sara stops it. I said stop it", persuade Greta scary with his reaction. Sara ignored her and kissed her more and more. Greta lost to Sara. She turned to blushes. "You know that. You are very cute in front of my eye right now", Sara praised her. Sara was tried to seduce her.

Greta frowned she opened up her eyes as much as she can to translate what Sara mention before this. Without thinking, she hugged him back and then she burst to tear. "Why don't you honest to your feeling Greta. When you confessed your feeling just now, it feel like you already fall in love with before I realized it", uttered Sara softly to her ear.

This time, Greta hugged him more tightly. Sara kissed her head. Greta doesn't want to hidden her feeling anymore and any longer. It's hurt my heart so much because it beating so fast. Oh my god! How much I love him that I cannot say by the word.

Sara released the hugged while Greta lowered her head because she ashamed to herself after make confessed to him. Now, he already knows how Greta felt toward him. "Let's go to breakfast. I guess they are waiting for us", invited Sara while grabbed her hand tightly. Greta nodded agreed.

When approached to dining hall released their hand, pretends that nothing happened. As Sara guessed everyone waited both of them to eat together. Everyone greeted them both.

"Are you alright? Both of you?" asked Yuri worried. "We are fine. Thank you worried about us, Yuri. You are so kind. It's it right, Princess Greta?" told Sara cheerful. Greta nodded and smiled little bit to everyone.

"Let's digging everyone. After that, we walk around the town", invited Sara. "That's good an idea. Let's go together", accepted Yuri merrier. The twin shouted extremely excited.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for following, favorite and reviews my story. I feel very guilty to make you guys waits for my next chapter because of my hectic life in first year of university. For your information, this was my second semester and I was facing my final examinations. I hope you guys understands with my situation. Btw I want you guys give some ideas for this story how I can make King Sara take over the throne of Dai Shimaron. **I hope you guys enjoys my story. GretaxSara forever. Don't like it, don't read it... :)**

 **Chapter 4: The Sweet Moment at the Town**

At the small and peaceful town, they were having a walked and felt the environment around the town. The citizen were on shocked looked their king and the maoh for the first time visited together the town.

There were many stores open and small stalls. They were sold clothes, foods, materials and other stuffs. The twins started their mischievous and their parents started felt annoyed and headache. Murata, Sara, Beries and the others smiled and laughter on them to handle the twin mischievous.

"Looks at your parents, they were happy and warmth family, aren't they? I hope our family will be like them", uttered Sara to Greta who was beside him. Greta looked them and she smile merry. They both were walked in front of Beries. The others don't know what them both up to because Beries blocked them. Sara grabbed Greta hand. Greta blushed.

Greta attracted to the one stall which sold dolls. She went to that stall and looked at the pinky cute bunny. Suddenly, Wolfram approach to her and left the twin in the Yuri hand. "You already grow up, my dear. No bunny. No dolls. You've not kid anymore. You already grow up soon", remind Wolfram to her sweet 15-teen daughter. Greta felt sad after she said that.

Everyone can saw her sad face right while Yuri busy handles the twin. Ran here, ran there and caught here, caught there. Yuri felt very exhausted to death. Greta left the store and continued their journey through the town.

Then, Sara entered that store and brought that cute bunny. Everyone shocked while Beries smiled. They jaws open as much as they can. Sara gave it to her beloved fiancé. "You want that much. I brought for you", told Sara cheerful. Greta felt uncomfortable to accept the gift.

"Just accept it", Wolfram orders her to accept the gift from King Sara. It was very rude refused the gift from somebody especially from the king. Greta accepts it and her now very ashamed to get that present from her beloved one.

Murata and Conrad detect something fishes happened between them but they were silently quiet. After that, they continued wandered in the town. The twin was very joyful got the candy and sweets after begging from their parents. Wolfram reminds them to brush their teeth before going to sleep.

They enjoy their happy moment walked together in the peaceful town. The citizen greeted the maoh and also their king. The twin still hungry after eating the junk food, Shiro attracted to the delicious red strawberries from of the stall sold it.

"Papa, I want that strawberry. It seems yummy and delicious, papa", begging Shiro to his father. Yuri looked into it and brought few packets for his family and also for his men. Sara refused because he can get easily from his castle. The twin shared with their parents. While Greta eats alone, she can finished up all of them.

"May I have some?" asked Sara smiled. Greta shocked. Then, Greta gave a packet of strawberries. But Sara refused it. "How about you feed me?" persuade Sara. Greta felt uncomfortable and trembled nervous.

"We now in front of them", accused Greta nervously. "Beries covers for us. This is an order", Sara order to his uncle. Beries took action cover for his nephew. "Now you can feed me gently", Sara looked at her blushed face.

"You don't feel ashamed, aren't you?" asked Greta felt shy and bit of annoyed. Sara opened his mouth whereas Greta feed him with the reddish strawberry to his wide mouth. Then, he bitten slowly and swollen it. Greta felt embarrassing if they know what them both up to.

Yuri feeding Hiro while Wolfram feeding Shiro. So romantic and warmth family they had. "How about you eat by your own? Don't be such a kid, will ya", uttered Greta under her breath to Sara. Sara heard that but he ignored her. She felt very annoyed with his attitude. That didn't bother him at all.

Sara wanted more and more but Greta felt very angry and irritated because she has to feed him in front of citizen. So, Greta had some brilliant idea. He gave to Sara then she took it back from him before he could eat it and feeding into her mouth back. Sara though she wanted teased him. He make don't know.

She does that again and again. Sara felt mad and annoyed. He grabbed her hand and feed himself roughly. Greta shocked with his action and felt pain at her hand. "Next time, don't do that again. Its feel annoying", told Sara seriously. Greta didn't felt afraid with his warned.

Then, she make again. This time was different. She feeds him as usually but before entered the strawberry into his mouth, Greta ran away from him while brought the strawberry with her. Sara frustrated by his mischievous beloved fiancé action. He ran after her.

Everyone felt surprised and shocked. "When did they were became so close? " Yuri asks curiously. "Are they've couple?" uttered Wolfram under her breath. Everyone jaw open widen after Wolfram guessed about that weird situation happened in front of their eyes except for Murata and Conrad, they already know.

Sara grabbed her waist and brought her into his embraced. They were become more shocked including Greta. Greta felt nervous and extremely shyly. Her face turned to red like strawberry she just ate just now. Sara holds her hand which has strawberry and brought to his mouth.

Sara eaten roughly and he licked her finger. "Sara please stops it. Everyone looks at us. It is embarrassing", uttered her in shyly. Sara released the hugged and he lied to them. Unfortunately, everyone doesn't believe it except Yuri.

Beries-san was smiley cheerfully. For the first time he looked his nephew happily with his beloved one. This was first time Sara have girlfriend a.k.a. fiancé. Someone sincerely loves him so much.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Sara cloths, there was a curly brown hair girl asked him a curious question. "Is this your girlfriend your majesty?" asked her. Sara lowered his head and muttered something too her.

"She's my fiancée. Soon, she will be your queen. But please don't tell everyone else. It will be our top secret. Promise?" uttered Sara slowly. That's girl nodded understand. They were both made pinky swear. She walked toward Greta and gave respect to her.

Greta felt amusing and weird. Then that girl walked away from them in joyful. Greta felt something fishes happened between Sara and that girl. She approach to Sara and asked him but Sara smiley cheerfully without mention anything about that girl.

"What's wrong with Sara behaviour today? It's kinda weird. Is he had wrong eating somewhere else?" asked Wolfram extremely surprised with King Sara attitude. "He just stress with a lot of documents and files", told Beries-san seriously tried to back up his nephew.

They were totally agreed with Beries-san but not for Murata and Conrad who not easily be cheated. Finally, they were exhausted and heading back to the castle.

"Made yourself comfortable as your home. When dinner are ready my people will call you", told Sara to them. They were headed back to ear own room. Greta walked beside Sara. Wolfram saw they both just looked like happy couple. Conrad looked at Wolfram that standing by alone at the hallway looking at her daughter with walked with Sara.

They relationship still be mysterious but few of them can detect something fishes about both of them. When wolfram entered to her room Yuri asked weirdly. "Why are you late? Something going on, isn't it? That bothering you to so much, I can read your expression on your face. Hoi, Shiro don't stand on the bed with your dirty feet ", mad Yuri to their naughty Shiro.

Shiro ignored his father mad at him. Lastly, Yuri grabbed his hand and make Shiro sat beside him. Wolfram approached toward their messed bed and sat between their son. Meanwhile, Hiro already fallen asleep, Wolfram gave him warmth kissed on his forehead and stroked him gently.

"How about you also go to sleep with Hiro, Shiro?" persuaded Yuri to his boy. As usual he ignored his father mention that. Shiro then left the bed and went to the door. Yuri caught him before walk to the door with a bit angry.

"Where do you think you want going, Shiro? Stay in the room. No wandering around the castle. Don't you feel any tired or sleepy?" warned Yuri to his boy. But Shiro wanted to release from Yuri's grabbed.

"Let's go off me papa. You've smelly, papa", told Shiro. Yuri ignored and brought him into the bed, gave him a sleep. "Papa, I don't want to sleep", said Shiro honestly. Yuri was singing the lullaby song to his boy. Soon, Shiro began to felt sleepy. Wolfram smiley just watched both of them and she took a place beside Hiro. Then the big happy family had fallen asleep.

"Why are you here, King Sara? You should go to your own room", asked Greta curiously and irritated. Sara sat on her bed cheerfully and lying beside her. She soon felt lazy to murmur at him. Then, she was fallen asleep in his embraced without her knowing. Sara kissed her forehead softly and he also slept beside her exhausted.

At night, Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter, Murata and Beries present during the dinner. "Where's our Princess Greta, Beries-san?" asked Murata curiously. "She also slept", answered Beries careful. "That's weird. You mentioned before your king was slept and our princess also went slept. Are they sleep together?" teased Murata grinned.

Gunter shocked and stands up from his chair while Gwendal cough hardly, just heard that kind of news. Conrad was smiley meaning. "Geika, you shouldn't guess like that if Heika heard that he really take that seriously and panicked", told Conrad while drink a cup of tea.

To be continue...

Please reviews...


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for waiting me to submit new chapter for you guys because during sem break, my house do not have internet line so that why I do not submit new chapter every weeks. Sorry to make you guys waiting tooo looooong for my next chapter. thank you for your support. Please read and review...**

 **Chapter 5: Secret Reveal**

Next morning,

"Yuri, today we have meeting after breakfast with advisers and land lords from near our country. They wanted united with Shin Makoku if you don't mind", Sara briefing first before adding sensitive issue.

"Whoa! That great news to hear. Look like more human country want be united with us. Hope there are no wars between human and demon", Yuri wishes while breakfast time. "After this I bring you to the meeting room", told Sara smiley. Yuri nodded agreed.

The meeting took a long time. Yuri already tired and exhausted. He felt numb entire of his body. After meeting finished, they had lunch. "After this you can take a rest and you feel free for now Yuri. Today we only had a long discussion", Sara mention before he left.

"I'm so tired today. I taking a break for today only", he told to Beries he closing the door of his bedroom and left Beries alone at the pathway. Sara wants taking his nap for a while. He approaches to the huge window. What a surprised! He saw his fiancée was walking along the garden. So he decides to bother her for entertainment.

At the same time, "Dear, you say want bring Greta taking a walk today. Don't be lazy. You already promised to her", remind Wolfram to her husband. "Maybe, tomorrow I am taking her wondering around. Can I sleep little moment? I'm dead beat right now", said Yuri laziness. "You're such a wimp!" smacked Wolfram. Yuri tired to fighting with his wife, so he taking a nap for a while.

Wolfram left their room and meet with his brother, Conrad. "Is he sleeps?" asked Conrad smiley. Wolfram nodded. "Is there something bothering you so much? I look you not happy", Conrad asked worried.

"No. I'm just feeling tired and exhausted to take the twin. That's all", lied Wolfram. She doesn't to make her brother worried sick about her again. "That's okay if you don't want talks to me".

"I leave Heika in your hand. Take care him once I gone", remind Conrad while he wandered around the castle. "Have a safe journey. Be careful", waving Wolfram to Conrad.

In the garden,

Greta infatuated with the colourful and fragrant flowers she detached from King Sara's garden. She did not aware someone approached to her. Now, that guy came towards her and closed her eyes with that guy bare hand.

"Sara, please stop it. You've embarrassing me", Greta pulled away his hand. "How do you that were me?" Sara asked curious. "There were no one dares to do that to me in the castle except you", explain Greta smiley.

Then, Sara kisses Greta passionately. She seems so surprised with Sara sudden behaviour. Greta closed her eyes and returned favour to him. They kissed passionately and full of desire.

At the same time, someone standing behind the window that was seems so shock and mad. "How could they be like this? I must do something before it got worst. I'll have to tell him right away". The shadow at the window disappeared into thin air.

"You are good at kiss too. I don't remember to teach you that lesson", Sara makes a joke to her. Greta turns blushed and shy. She punches him many times at his abdomen. Sara laughs. Then he lift Greta like bride style brought her to his room. But THEY watched over them behind the wall along the pathway to the bedroom.

"I guess they are really in love. I cannot do anything broken them apart", guessed Murata alone somewhere at the pathway. Meanwhile at the different pathway, Conrad cannot say anything to Yuri but silent it from them whiles someone in the bad mood. Gunter still in shocked and surprised to see some brat kidnapped their only princess. He must tell King Yuri right away.

"Yuri, wake up! You must hear this. I want to tell you something about Sara and Greta." She pulled away the blanket make Shiro and Hiro waking up too but not to Yuri. "What is it, mama? Waking us up all of sudden", asked Shiro who was yawning now. Hiro continued his slept while Yuri didn't wake up. "Your papa is hard to wake up", angry Wolfram.

Wolfram was more furious and mad to her husband. "WAKE UPPPP!" she yells at Yuri's ear. Yuri so shocked until he falls onto the floor. "What's it? Stop yelling at my ear. You want me to deaf before turn to 100 years old", angry Yuri disturb his slept. The twin covers their ear with the pillow before their mom yelled.

"That because you are to wimp to wake up when I calling you", explain Wolfram harsh way. "What's the matter you want to tell me? Is that import thing you want to tell me?" Yuri sat on the bed in front of Wolfram standing. She was taking place beside Yuri and starts to talk.

"Actually is about our daughter and King Sara." Silent for a while. Yuri felt uncomfortable now. "What's the matter between both of them? I seem they are friendly." Yuri tried to explain the situation between them. "They are TO friendly. The truth is they are couple right now. They are hidden from us." explain Wolfram the truth. "So they are couple after all." Silent a minute.

"What?! They are couple? Since when? I didn't know anything about Greta's boyfriend. And she didn't tell me. After all I'm her father. What's I surprised about Sara is Greta's boyfriend. I cannot believes it that they were been couple and keep the secret behind us", Yuri felt untrusted to his beloved daughter.

"I know is hard to accept the truth neither me. But it pain in my heart, she didn't tell me that he already has boyfriend. I want them to break up now no matter what", said Wolfram angry and burst into few drop of tears.

"Wolfie? What happened to you, honey? Why do you want them to break up? They are loving couple. We as her parents have to support her not to break up them. That's what parents to be", advised Yuri and hugged Wolfram who was cried in his chest.

"But I cannot accept them be together no matter what you say. Its pain in my heart", cried Wolfram more and more. "I feel I unworthy to trust to my daughter."

"I know. I feel the same way as you are now but we as her parents to trust and believe her for her sake." said Yuri swept away Wolfram tears and smiley a little bit.

Suddenly, someone knock their door. "Coming", answered Yuri. When the door open, Gunter appeared. He seems have something urgent to tell the king. "Heika, sorry to disturb. But it seem you kind in the busy right", he said as he saw Wolfram in Heika embrace.

Yuri releases the embrace while Wolfram turns around and swept away her tears. She doesn't want anybody knew she was cried. "What's it, Gunter? Something so urgent reports you to tell me", Yuri changed the subject.

"Actually, it is about Princess Greta", Gunter felt guilty to tell Heika the truth. "Oh, about relationship between her and King Sara? I already know about just before your enter my room couple minutes ago".

"Who told you?" asked Gunter seems surprised. "Wolfram", answered Yuri seems like trying to smile. "So that's why you both crying". Gunter caught them cried. "I'm not crying", Wolfram denied it. She so arrogant eventhough she turn into woman.

Knock! Knock! More people enter the room. "Coming", answered Yuri. Murata, Conrad and Gwendal at the door. "It's seem to me you already know what happen to your beloved daughter", guessed Murata. They three just were nodding.

"Why's she hidden from us?" asked Yuri kind felt depression. "Because you guy will react like this if she tell you they are couple. It's it right, Wolfram?" It seems that Geika knew Wolfram to react. Wolfram's shocked and turns her head away from Murata.

"Why are asking me?" asked Wolfram mad. "Because your face tells me. You pretty obvious want to separate them apart." asked Murata. Everybody shocked with Murata explain except Yuri. Wow! Murata you read Wolfram mind, thought Yuri. I better be careful next time.

At the same time, in the King Sara bedroom. Sara laid Greta onto his king sized bed. They continued kissed. They kissed vigorously and he tried open Greta's button one by one slowly. Greta didn't aware with that because they infatuated with their kissed.

Sara kissed her cheek, eyelid and neck. Greta mourned a little bit. He bites Greta's neck. She moaned rougher. Her cheek turn blushed while Sara smile and laugh. He tried not to laugh but he cannot make it. Finally, he got punched from his fiancée. Like mother like daughter.

"Be serious. We are middle of something right here", mad Greta. "Yey, we doing first night stand for the first time, if you ask me. Eventhough it still the day time", Sara said with a bit laugh. Greta pulled the blanket and covers her body and face. "Good night. I want to sleep now. I am not in the mood now".

"No. You not", Sara pulled away the blanket away. Sara kissed to Greta passionately and then her neck, shoulder. She began to moan and she turns to blushes. He continued open Greta buttons again while she tried to pull Sara clothes.

Now they half naked. Sara tried open her bra and licked her breast then nipple. Greta moaned vigorously. Sara's abs was so tough and has six packs. I though he doesn't have one. Because he has same body size as my father who was wimp as mother called.

Now they fully naked. Hope there was no one dare disturbed them in the middle of having sex except it was something urgent had happened.

Back to King Yuri's bedroom,

"I think we should do something before it getting worse", speak Wolfram seriously. "If they really in love we should engaged them. That's not the big problem", told Yuri in happy mood. "It not easy as you said", refused Wolfram. "Why? They are perfect couple. It not like Cinderella story that against their reputation", told Yuri denied it.

"The things are they are the ruler of their country. If something bad happened between their countries it wills the WAR against each other. Do you understand that, wimp?" explain Wolfram made her blood boiled.

"That's why we should unite though the political marriage. I know you want give her best suit husband to her but she already have it. We don't have to search anymore, she knows the person that she want. This is the best choice to her. We should accept him whatever he is. Furthermore we already know him. That's not the big problem", explain Yuri to everyone especially to Wolfram who hates Sara very much.

Yuri turns to Wolfram. "Now, the problem is YOU, Wolfram Shibuya. I know you dislikes him but for our daughter sake, please? Please trust him for once because I trust him too. Forgive him as I forgive that he did for me, please? For our daughter's sake", Yuri tried to persuade her.

She cried out loud in Yuri's embraced. The others watched over the royal couple. Yuri smiled relieved because he can coax his wife to forgive King Sara. It's all over now. "I think we better go now. Sorry disturb you guy loved-dovey couple", Murata walked to the door with the others.

Feel like intruders if they watched the royal couple still in lovey-dovey situation. Yuri released Wolfram in his embrace. He was blushed while Wolfram swept away her tears. "We are not lovey-dovey situation here", Yuri tried explaining himself to them but they ignore it and smile happily.

Suddenly, Shiro woke up. He rubbed his eyes and looked his surroundings. "Where are you guys going?" he yawned. "Shiro-chan, we don't want to disturb mama and papa lovey-dovey mood", Murata smirked. Shiro looked at his parents. "We are not lovey dovey mood", the couples denied it together. "Look. Just like I told you", Murata grinned mischievously. They turn to blushes.

"Mama, lift me up", Shiro asked as he lift his hands to the air. Wolfram walked to the bed and lifts him followed by Yuri behind her. Hiro slept exhausted and quietly at his place. Yuri pulled the blanket and covers his son body. He rubbed smoothly his son's hair. Yuri smiley looked his son slept.

"Mama, I wants to tell you something sister secret that she hideout from us", he whispered to Wolfram's ear. "What's did you say? Tell me right away!" she shocked and mad. Murata, Conrad and the others seem so surprised especially Yuri.

thanks for reading. Please comments or give some ideas. ...


	6. Chapter 6 : More Secret being Reveal

**I'M VERY SORRY TO MAKE YOU GUYS WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE AT HOME I DO NOT HAVE INTERNET LINE. I USE MY MOBILE DATA. I APOLOGIZE.** To those who give support, follow, favourite and encouragement to me or to my story, I would like to say thank you from bottom of my heart. I appreciated it. Follow my tumblr (ctdiaz95) or facebook (ctdiaz) or twitter (Ct Diaz). tq

* * *

 **Chapter 6: More Secret being Reveal**

Shiro began his story. Everybody seems anxious to hear the true story behide it. "What's Greta slapped Sara's right cheek?! That's means they were engaged already. How's could this happen. She didn't tell me anything about accident", Yuri very extreme trembled and shocked.

"That's explaining everything. That's why they were to close this recently", Murata closed the case. "How's did you know, Shiro? You've playing outside again, are you? In the middle of night", guessed Wolfram with angry. Shiro grinned.

"Not just me. Hiro also there with me. You cannot put the blame on me only. Hiro also did", Shiro grunted madly. "That's because you invites him too", Wolfram mad to her naughty son. "Don't be mad. All mystery is solved. Thanks to our kids. Wolfie don't be mad. Thank you Shiro. I'm proud with you son", Yuri thanked his son and rubbed softly Shiro's hairs. Shiro smile happily.

"Now the big problem is your sister and King Sara. How's we gonna tell them that we already know they relationship", thinking Yuri. "I have an awesome idea. Just follows me ", Murata plans.

In the King Sara bedroom,

"I think we should stop. It's already dawn. Oka-san, otou-san and the others maybe waits for us to dinner", excused Greta. Sara looked at the window. He got up and sat beside the bed in nude. "Maybe we continue at night", Sara smiled and kissed her forehead. She covered with blanket. "Sara hentai, ecchi", Greta said covered her blushes. Sara smiled happily.

At night, they had dinner as usual. Seems everybody acted pretty well. "Look likes this is last night we eat together. Tomorrow we shall back to our country", Yuri said in sad tone. The others relaxed but for the couple, they've dumbfound.

They pretended nothing's happened. Sara can smile but Greta, she seems sad. Yuri saw her beloved daughter seems moody. "What's happened Greta? It's seems that you've sad and moody. Is they anything happened between you two?" asked Wolfram to sudden.

"W…wha…What are talking about oka-san? I...I'm not into the mood so much. That's all. Heh…Heh…" she blushes and stturred. Sara silently and look at his fiancée grinned. The others grinned until Murata the awaked situation with his laugh. The couple felt shocked but not to Yuri and Wolfram. "I so…sorry I cannot hold my laugh anymore but can you guys keep this secret or else we be in deep trouble".

That's good explanation gave by Murata. "But what about the..." Wolfram talked cut by Yuri. "Continued digging minna", told Yuri to backup Murata. Yuri grabbed Wolfram and makes her sit. They continued digging and the silent moment can still felt. After that, they were rest back in their room.

"Explain yourself now, Yuri Shibuya?" Wolfram interrogated her husband. More like tortured her husband to death. "Honey, please hold your horses. I can explain it", Yuri felt nervous and scared to the ex-military wife. "Look like oka-san in bad mood. Let's go", Shiro whispered slowly to his twin. Hiro just nodded. Shiro grabbed Hiro's hand and walked toward door.

"Boys, where are you going in the middle of night?". The evil aura can be felt in this large visitor room that came from Wolfram. Yuri scared to death but he quietly hugged his wife before she went to the twin and persuades her with romantic words. The twin felt releasing.

"Now start with the explanation. Firstly, I don't want our daughter feel guilty with this relationship; I mean the forbidden relationship because Sara is my friend. Secondly, I don't want something worst happened between our country and Dai Shimaron country because they will attack Sara country anytime eventhough his country had united with us. Thirdly, I think many disapproved their relationship because of Greta will be Queen Zolashia and maybe Zolashia people didn't want their future queen married with enormous person. Are you satisfy with my reasons", asked Yuri worried as he look at his wife dumbfound.

Wolfram been wandering around the room and then sat on the bed. "I can take that reason eventhough I not that into it", answered Wolfram sincere. Yuri felt relieved that his wife accepted the reasons since he made it up last minute. Wolfram think seriously about it and she do not aware that their twin MIA.

"Don't take that seriously. I mean it just precaution if anything happen in future. Let's go to sleep". Yuri kissed her cheek then lay on the back. "Shiro, Hiro, let's sleep", called off his twin but no answered. "I think they had gone", uttered Wolfram while searched the entire room.

"Urghhh. Let them be. We cannot block them from running around the castle. After all, this is our last night to be sleep here. If they exhausted they know to search our room". Yuri pulled the blanket until the neck. Wolfram also followed his doing beside him. Lastly, Wolfram In his embrace. They were hugged each other which make their body felt warm.

Meanwhile, in Greta's room, the couple start detects something fishes happened during dinner time. "I guess they know our relationship but tell them?" asked Great worried. Sara looks out the window he stands, thinking the same as her fiancé.

"Maybe you were right. What we were afraid of? Maybe this good for that everyone know our relationship already. It is easier for us to continuous and no act in front of them", Sara gave his told her while grabbed her shoulder.

Their eyes meet once. Slowly their lips meet again. Sara good at the kiss. "Let's sleep honey.", invited Sara while hold Greta's wrist. Greta nodded and yawned tiredly. "No… (Blushes)No intimate", told Greta blurred. Then she lay in the middle.

"No space for you, Mister", told Greta smile as she open up her hands and legs largely. Sara giggled and smirked with his beloved action. "I'll search my own space then", grinned evilly toward her. I felt something bad will happen, think Greta.

Sara came toward her and smirks evilly when he was on top of her. "Looks like I won", told him. Their eyes meet and she turn to red. He closely his lips to her lips and kiss passionately. She regain her conscious and push him away but failed lastly she lose in his embrace.

Without her knowing, she returns his kiss. Looks like our princess urge to do it eventhough she the one warned him. Let's make it sweet memory between two of us for the last night.

Early in the morning, they were packed their belonging and put their luggage in their carriage. Then, they took breakfast as usual. "Are you guys get ready to go now?" asked Yuri excited. They were answered except Greta who playing with her food during breakfast.

"Sweety, what's wrong with you? Are you sick? Do you have fever?" asked Wolfram worried as she felt Greta forehead. "No. Just don't have appetite to eat this morning. I'm okay. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself", explained herself.

These situations get awaked already. Something wrong happened between her and Sara. Sara pretends he didn't want to bother mother and daughter talk so he continued his eaten. Beries have to take care the others matters so he not present in dining hall.

After finish the breakfast, they took leaves and went straight to their carriage. Greta the last person left dining hall as she in moody and always bowed to the floor while walking. She do not want everybody worried about her as she pretty upset right no to left her beloved fiancée.

Sara saw something wrong with Greta so he walked slowly until he walked beside her closely. "Do show your sad face in front of them. They might find it out. By the way, you look ugly today", Sara teased her in slower voice. She began mad look straight to his eyes with murderer and angry aura surrounded her. Sara walked faster as he can felt Greta will burst her angry toward him. He smirked before he left her alone.

At the harbour, King Sara bid Good bye to his dearly friend and his family. Before that, he holds Greta hand kiss it. Everybody shocked but the truth was they already know. Greta blushes to the extreme. He whispered something to her before left. 'Don't forget me. I always by your side. Remember that'. That the message he gave her. Lonely can felt when she in the middle of journey back to their castle. That's a lot of memory we were been through together.

Three months had passed, they were continued their duty toward Shin Makoku. Greta still attends the History Class by Gunter as the lecturer and Medicine and Herbs Class Gisela and many more.

Every morning, she had been disturbed with headache and nausea. Eventually, this disease becomes worst day by day. She still kept this as secret and pretends nothing happened to her because she knows what happened to herself. No period came in the last three month, she have morning sickness and nausea. That's pretty obvious shown that she been pregnant.

Nothing will harm her and separated her from her baby. That's why she kept secret by her own. But how long she will keep this before the baby bump will show up. She warped her thin baby bump with smoothly. I will keep this baby and I don't want to tell him about our precious one, monologue Greta.

At the hall, they were having usual routine breakfast with their family members. "Greta's birthday will be around the corner. What's you want for your birthday, Greta?" asked Yuri excited. Greta thought about that. "Don't say you want to get marry, Greta, because otou-san will not let you leave me so soon. I not ready to give you to another man." Yuri was so protective and caring father. The other giggled, smile and laugh with Yuri behaviour.

"Otou-san, I'm getting marry", Shiro pull out his hand. The other laugh and Gwendal grinned. "If you getting marry, I feel relieved and relaxed. There are no problems you are doing", Yuri pretends he was relieved from headache. Wolfram support that idea so she nodded agreed. "What's that support to meant", Shiro angry with his parents.

The others laugh happily including the maids. "That's meant, they support your idea", Hiro's gave his respond while grabs Shiro t-shirt. "Don't support that idea. That's just a jokes", yell Shiro to his twins. Then, they both continued eating. The others still laugh except the twins and their parents which continue eating.

"Otou-san, tomorrow Annishina and I went to Dai Shimaron to find new materials to build new device. So, I want you to give me permission to go with her. Can I go, otou-san", Greta make puppy's eyes to him. Yuri cannot ignore her persuade so her gave her permission eventhough he want to reject ideas of making Annishina's new device.

Yuri, you've useless father. How's come you let go our daughter enter enemy's country. If something happen to our daughter, I'll blame on you. Monolog Wolfram while eating but her eyes still on Yuri. Yuri's feel goosebumps suddenly, someone say bad thing to him, he guessed.

Two month fly away; Greta busies herself with journeys and studies, so she can keep her secret from everyone. Her baby bump can be seeing but she keep it by wore big dress to protect or cover her baby bumps from seen.

How many days I will cover my pregnancy? Monolog Greta worried her covered will be reveal. "Ouch, that's hurt. Now you know how to kick." She talks with her baby while rubbing smoothly to her baby bumps. The baby inside her keep became bigger and bigger, growing and growing. She lacks of idea to hidden the baby bumps.

If your otou-san here, maybe he will be happy to wait you to be born and he will always rubs my baby bumps and talking to you but now he only think to larger his empire and his ruling power. I bet he just want to take over Dai Shimaron's throne and become the new king.

I heard from otou-san him already a few steps before being the new King of Dai Shimaron and he might reject us, don't you think Sophia-chan. She rubbed gently her baby bumps and gave her baby with angelic name. But that's girl name, what's if the baby is boy? She looked at the blue sky. I might be born my baby alone without a father or fiancée or husband beside me, monolog Greta alone. I MISS HIM SO MUCH.

At the hall, they were having a breakfast together. Greta entered and the others had their meal. The maid pulled out the chair, Greta tried to sit as usual but her belly was big which hard to sit properly. She had to put her hand to support her belly and her balance. Conrad, Murata and Cecil-sama were detected that something wrong with posture body and the way she be sit.

At night, when Greta wanted to enter her room, someone called her out. It was Geika a.k.a. Murata Ken. "Greta wait a minute. I want to talk something important", told Murata grabbed her hand before she manage enter her room. She was stopped as she pulls out the door knob. "What's it, Geika-sama?" she asked. "How long you want to keep this secret, Greta-chan?" asked Murata worried. Now she was terrible nervous. "W…What's secret Geika-sama?" she pretend didn't know the secret. "Stop the pranks, Greta. I know you were pregnant now. Sara's child. It's it?"

She sweats coldly and her hands turn to cold. She pulled out her hand from his grabbed. "H...How did you know that? How long did you know I'm pregnant? Please. Please don't tell oka-san and otou-san. I'm begging you", she kneel in front of him will grabbed his t-shirt. Murata was silent while he shows his worried and pity toward her. Greta began cried and begging.

Meanwhile, Yuri, Wolfram, Conrad, Gwendal and Gunter walk toward Greta's room after finished their paperwork until the late night and accidently heard their conversation. The time Murata said her daughter was pregnant they were turned to shocked. Wolfram feel angry to Sara make her daughter pregnant. Then, she was cried in Yuri hugged. Yuri and the others didn't know what to say anymore. The truth had revealed in one night.

"Enough, Greta. You know that impossible me to keep it from everyone because the baby keep growing day by day. I cannot help it anymore." Murata kneeling with her and grabbed her shoulder. She cried in his embrace. "I…I cannot tell him sob be...because he only think about sob ruling his new territory. I…don't think sob he might remember sob me anymore." She still was crying.

"Nee-chan, you've wrong. He does always remember about you both because you've his family. I mean you were his-future-wife and soon-to-be-his-queen. That's why he keep work hard larger his territory because he want you to leave in a peace and harmony country", Shiro said suddenly in the corner of the pathway. Greta search the voice came out nowhere.

"W…What's do you mean we both, Shiro? Explain yourself." She wanted to know the truth. "He mean you and the baby because we kindly send him a pigeon massager told him that you were now pregnant", explain Hiro nervously. "You what?! I though no one know about me been pregnant. Who told you that? Answer me NOW?!" Greta felt betray by her siblings.

"That…That's we know by our own but we didn't tell otou-san and oka-san. Don't worry about, e sealed our mouth", they both zipped their mouth. "Looks like I cannot keep the secret anymore. Please keep this secret from them. I not ready to tell them about this pregnancy. I am begging you." She was begging again in front of the twins and Geika-sama.

"We can keep this secret but your baby keeps on growing. Please tell them as soon as possible or it will be worst if we keep this long time." Murata remind her. She just nodded slowly. "Shiro, please pass this message to the new king of Dai Shimaron", her pull out a piece of note before exchange hand with Shiro.

"Why it's always am me being the pigeon. Why not Hiro-chan", muttered Shiro. "If Hiro be massager, who might want to cover his place? You cannot copy his figure, Shiro, because you've fire", explain Murata. "Where are you going Shiro in the middle night like this?", asked Greta curiously. "Dai Shimaron, of course." waving his hand toward them.

"Dai...Dai Shimaron in the middle of night? Are you kidding with me?" Greta do not trust Shiro become grow and grower until become an adult then vanish in the mist that appeared suddenly in that pathway. "He...He's an adult and gone. Where's he gone?" Greta felt very shocked.

The pathways that Shiro walked which turned him from child body into an adult body have another pathway left hand side, which Yuri and his men hide from interrupted their conversation. That time, they were pretty shocked as seen Shiro grow up so faster and vanish in front of their eyes.

"It's already midnight, I think you should rest more. It's good for you and the baby also." He pushed Greta into her room and closed it before she could asked many questions. Then he and Hiro back to their rooms. Yuri and his men still dumbfounds, not moving or asking anything until Conrad open his mouth. "I think it's already late. Heika and Wolfram should go to sleep now," suggested Conrad. The others nodded slowly.

Please review and give some idea to end this story as you would like.

I mean this story will have sad ending or happy ending?

If happy ending, how merry and excited it would be.

If sad ending, how cruel or tragic it would be. bye


	7. Chapter 7

**I very sorry to made you guys keep waiting for me to update new chapter. Finally, here the new chapter. I hope you enjoy... Please R n R.**

 **Chapter 7: Who wants help me?!**

"I cannot sleep, Wolfram. It's give the nightmare", uttered Yuri who lay beside his wife though about that conversation. "Me neither. I hate him because of him our daughter had pregnant. Why you easily trust him", mad Wolfram turn to Yuri. She gave him a few of punches at his chest.

"That's hurt, Wolfie. He still my friend beside Greta's love him very much. I knew they were love each other", Yuri tried to make his wife stop. "I don't want them to be together and I don't trust him at all. You got that", Wolfram was cried hard in his embraced. "Yes, I know. Shushhh, let's sleep", Yuri persuaded her to sleep.

In Greta's room,

Should I tell them or not? How about you, Sophia? Greta asked her unborn baby. Rubbed gently her baby bumps. "Tell them, Greta." a harsh voice answer her dilemma. She searched for that voice. The footsteps can be heard clearly as that voice came towards her who made her more shocked because that voice belongs to Sara.

How's he been in her room? She nearly wants to yell but Sara faster grabbed her mouth. Her eyes watery and she hugged him closely to her until he can feel her baby bumps at his stomach. He returns her hugged. She cried in his embraced.

"Why did you keeping the secret by yourself, Greta? He was our precious one. Our first child", muttered him. "That's because I don't want the baby being burden to you. I want to keep the baby only for me which remind me our love because I know you do not want to remember me anymore", explain Greta honestly.

"What are you thinking, Greta? I love you, Greta. It's that not enough for you? Why I want to forget my first love, my fiancée and my future wife? Our baby and you are not a burden. Why would I think my family as a burden? That's ridiculous!" Sara told her truth.

She start looked at his eyes to search the truth. He was willing to take the responsibility toward her and their baby. "Thank you. Thank you. We love you too." Greta responds teary. Sara swept away her tears. He was knelling in front of her and him closely his ear to her baby bumps. "Hello there. I'm Sara. You father and nice to meet you, baby".

Greta smile happily and she rubbed his hairs gently. The baby responds with the strongest kick. "Ouch," she yelled hurt. "Looks like he responds to his father," Sara looks up and grinned merry while his hand rubbed softly at the place their baby kicked. "Yeah, whatever," she turned away. "Don't be naughty boy in there," he gave his warning to his unborn baby.

"The baby is not boy, she is a girl and her name is Sophia", Greta told him. "How do you know that? You also didn't know baby gender and you have given her a name?" Sara told her pretended angry. "I use mother's instinct and I must be correct", told Greta half proudly. "Let's bet. Who guessed the correct until the baby is born will get a present," Sara challenged her. She accepts it. Then they both laugh happily.

Their laugh can be heard some others guards also Conrad, Gwendal and Gunter. They still curious how's come King Sara manages entered the castle without being captured. Then, they remind of Shiro vanish into thin air.

"Ehem. Sorry to disturb you guys but we do not have much time left, right now? Beries-san must be worried sick you were missing in action," disturb by that man. The couple release their hugged.

"I'm sorry, Shiro, takes your time a lot. Dear, I have to leave now. Take care of yourself and our baby. Whatever your decision to tell them the truth I'll support it," he kissed Greta's forehead before gone into thin air with Shiro version adult. Greta was nodded and waving to him. I love you.

"It's that's Shiro voice. Just like an adult voice," uttered Gunter seems kind surprised. Same goes to Gwendal and Conrad. "His voice nearly same to Heika's voice," Conrad mention while Gwendal nodded agreed.

"We have to keep it as secret," suggested Conrad. "But it…" Gunter tried to deny it but cut off by Gwendal. "I think it's the best way to avoid chaos and hassle," Gwendal gave him explanation. Lastly, Gunter has to agree with those ideas.

Next morning, I must tell them the truth, monolog herself. In the hall, Yuri and Wolfram don't have appetite to eat their breakfast because yesterday about incident. When Greta enters the hall, everybody look at her. She froze. What's going on here? She's curious. Otou-san and oka-san looks at her if something bad happened to her except Hiro and 'Shiro' who were still eating their breakfast.

"Something had happen yesterday, minna? Otou-san? Oka-san? Conrad? (Silent) Everybody? Just tell me what's going on here?" she asked madly. "You've the one who should tell us what was happen to you, Greta?" asked Wolfram control her temper. She was nervous, scared and trembled.

I think they know about my baby. "Stop giving us many accuses and pretends nothing happened to you, Greta. We are your parents and we know what the problem you were facing right now. You've pregnant, aren't you?" Yuri said with stern face. Greta's froze. The twins were stopping eating. Gave ahahue courage, Sophia-chan.

How come they know nee-chan was pregnant? Must be someone told them but who was it? Murata ojii-san? No way. Shiro? Nope. Who the fuck told oka-san and otou-san? Hiro though and he truly madly about this.

"Yes, that's true. I am pregnant and it was me and King Sara's child," she said in determination. Wolfram and Yuri cannot say anything. Yuri truly regretted the way he teaches and take care of his daughter while Wolfram control her anger which wanted to slapped her daughter for her ruined the royal name and also brought a shame to royal family. The others didn't felt to surprise at all because they were already known who the father was.

Yuri and Wolfram didn't say anything. Hiro was gulped nervously and scary if his father turned to being Maoh. Yuri walked toward his daughter while Greta was got ready for gets slap by his father. "Omedeto, Greta-chan. You've already be a mother. Sadly, I'm being grandfather at the age 22. I being the youngest grandfather in the world history," he said while hugged his daughter who in the stiff posture. They were seems surprised with King Demon attitude. Wolfram mostly get heart attack with his attitude. Wolfram cannot believe her eyes with his reaction. What the hell?!

"Otou-san, you should angry or frustrated or devastated or regret or shame at me." Greta said as her tears fallen off. She beat her otou-san body but he keeps smiling. He patted me softly. I began to cry and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, otou-san. I'm sorry." He was nervous to see Greta in tears.

"Greta, please do not cry. It is bad for the baby and also your health" He tried advised her. Wolfram cannot say anything her mouth was zipped with Yuri's kindness. So she stands up walks toward them and gave a big hugged. Everyone seems to surprise with her. "Omedeto, Greta. When will you wedding? I cannot wait for searching the wedding gown and to organize this marvellous event between two countries, Shin Makoku and Shou Shimaron."

"Oka-san? (surprised) Arigato, oka-san. I will tell him soon. But do you not angry with me, oka-san?" Greta tried to be brave as that question. "Of course not, silly. I'll already forgive you because I bet something you do not predict or planning will happen and I have to ready." She kissed Greta forehead and embrace her tightly. "Oka-san, you've the best mm ever!" said Greta merry.

Yuri smiley fondly with Wolfram and Greta. The two women that important in his life. He's love, care and he appreciated to Shinou to give change to meets them both. The twin glad that their mother accept their sister fate. Shiro have to tell this awesome news to his future brother-in-law while Hiro thinks about the best strategy unites the four countries to avoid the war.

"By the way, you check your health and the baby, Greta. Gunter, please call Gisela for Greta check-up" instruct Wolfram. "Yes, your highness. After the breakfast I will call her do check on Greta and her pregnancy". Said Gunter and Wolfram nodded.

To be continue...

I lack of ideas right now. Please give me some ideas or opinion to end of this story. I can make what you want. Tqvm


End file.
